


Only God (And A Panel Of Alphas) Can Judge Me

by spaceboyharry



Series: The Sun and the Wolf Who Serves the Moon [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Harry, Angst, Bottom Louis, Domestic Violence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Judgement, M/M, Marriage, Mating Bond, Omega Louis, Pack Dynamics, Sexual Tension, Top Harry, Unresolved Tension, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, not Larry tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboyharry/pseuds/spaceboyharry
Summary: Before Louis can fully start his life as a Werewolf, he must face a panel of Werewolves and Allies who will judge whether or not he is fit to be a member of the Pack. The only problem is, a member on the panel would like nothing more than to see Louis crash and burn.********Harry swore under his breath next to me and my heart dropped, all hope of being approved flying out of the window. Approvals had to be unanimous. The boy in the doorway leaned on the frame and smiled, eyes hidden behind tinted RayBans. “Hello, Louis, Harold. Fancy seeing you two here.”Luke Hemmings, Alpha of the Hemmings Pack, Carterson, North Dakota.********This can be read as a standalone but it would be soooo much clearer if you read "I Was The Sun" first!!





	1. The Arrival.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, darlings, I'm here, I'm queer, and I've got a tense and heart-racing tale of Louis facing an Alpha Council.

“Harry what if they reject me? I’m kind of a shitty werewolf, what if they see that? I’d reject me. What if they don’t accept me into the Pack, into the community?”

I was picking the side of my thumbs raw, pacing around our bedroom until there was surely a trail worn into the carpet.

“Then I leave the Pack, simple. Either they accept you or they’ll have to replace me.” Harry seemed way too chill and he fixed his hair in the mirror, fully dressed and the poster child for nonchalance.

I, on the other hand, was the stunt double for a neurotic chicken with its head cut off on ecstasy.

“Louis, if you don’t sit down and put on your shoes we will miss the meeting and then they definitely won’t accept you.” I huffed and sat down on the bed, slipping a brown brogue onto my foot, tying the thin laces and cuffing the edge of my dark-washed jeans. I paired my outfit with a soft brown sweater, wanting to look nice but not overly formal.

Harry, on the other hand, was about five seconds away from getting some amazing head. His waist looked trim in a long black pea coat, his legs wrapped in black jeans tucked into brown boots, a ridiculous cheetah print shirt on under the coat.

Damn, I married well.

“Staring does not equal productivity, Mea,” Harry said, smirking knowingly at me as he rubbed some cologne on and picked up his wallet and phone.

“But it is so much fun, Harold.”

*********

“They’re going to be nice. Intimidating, but nice. They always pick four random high-ranking people to head up the confirmation meetings, I’m not sure who will be here today. For the love of God, I hope it’s not Kent, but if it is, you’ll be okay. You just have to be yourself and you’ll be fine. But watch your mouth. Your sass is a part of you but not everyone loves your backtalk sweetheart.”

Harry rubbed my shoulders, giving me a pep talk before we walked in to “Lion’s Den” as I have dubbed it in my mind. I could feel my heart rabbitting in my chest and Harry could feel it as well, calming waves of positive energy flowing through our bond and warming my chest.

“Who is Kent and why don’t we like him?”

“Kent is... He’s an amazing Alpha and he does a lot for our kind, but he likes to flirt just a little too much. He’s gone through so many Mates I can’t even count. It’s just disgusting.” Harry’s lip lifted in distaste as he spoke, a pearly white fang poking out.

I couldn’t resist the urge to poke it and Harry nipped my finger as I did so, swallowing my squeal with a kiss.

“We will be fine, Mea. You will be fine. You are my mate, my husband, my forever and always. No Alpha council can convince me otherwise. This is just a formality, like our human wedding. You were mine the moment you took my bite, Mea.”

I nodded and grabbed Harry’s hand, following after him into the formidably sized house. The halls were empty, but they led to a large room. In the room was a long table with four chairs, and across from it, a singular chair, assumedly for me.

As Harry and I stood in the doorway, an elderly lady walked through an opposing door, nodding politely at Harry and me before taking her seat at the head of the table. She wore a flowing yellow dress with delicate flowers, her long graying hair pinned up in a formal bun.

“That’s Susanna Dixon, President of the Midwest Werewolf Coalition,” Harry whispered into my ear, his eyes on the lady taking a dainty sip of her water. “She is the oldest Werewolf I know, a pureblood. She not a Pack Alpha like myself, but her brother is. She was elected to the Coalition in ‘75 and worked her way up.”

I took in the information and nodded, watching the lady with a warm heart. She was so sweet-looking, fingers tremoring slightly as she shuffled the papers in front of her. Piece of cake.

“That’s April McClellan, the Head Coordinator of the North Dakota Supernatural Association, she’s a human,” Harry said, pointing to a middle-aged woman in a sharp suit who walked in, head down and fingers rapidly typing on an iPad. She looked up and gave a brief smile to Harry and me, sitting down gracefully next to Susanna.

“A human?” I asked, looking at Harry in confusion.

“There's always one on a panel. They say it’s fairer since humans can’t judge based on smell or any pack grudges. April is pretty cool, she heads up the Alpha convention I go to every year and she comes to a Pack meeting or two a year. Super nice, very professional. She’s married to a Werewolf but decided to stay Human.”

A loud crash interrupted Harry’s explanation, a loud and jovial laugh following after it. The man sounded happy, voice booming as he spoke to someone. I felt my chest get tight, the bitter taste of hatred coating the back of my throat.

Harry’s grip tightened on my hip, his eyes narrowing to slits. “ _Kent_ ,” he spat, staring to where a tall man entered, looking like a true American cowboy.

Kent’s deep-set eyes focused on mine, teeth tugging on his lower lip as he furrowed his eyebrows, stripping me back layer by layer with just his gaze. I felt like he knew everything that I’d ever done; like he was viewing the very essence of my being with his piercing blue eyes. It gave me the creeps. 

He stood behind Susanna, towering over her dainty figure with his hands shoved into the pockets on his faded Levi’s, Henley sleeves jacked up around his elbows and scuffed brown boots giving him a gruff appearance.

Kent bent his head to speak to Susanna and Harry spoke flatly, voice devoid of emotion: “Kent Jackson, Alpha of the Rockies Pack, the largest in the Midwest and the biggest asshole in America. His pack is based in Montana, real “Home on the Range” shit. Don’t let his drawl and smile fool you. He just wants to get into your pants.”

So far, it seemed like I was good to go. I was cute, little old ladies loved me. I was polite and honest, a businesswoman could appreciate that. I was charming as fuck and I could handle a creep with finesse and grace, this was going to be a breeze as long as the fourth and final panel member wasn’t an absolute wildcard.

Kent took his seat beside Susanna and I could see the little downward turn of her lip and the rolling of her eyes. Seems like it wasn’t only Harry who wasn’t Kent’s biggest fan.

A faint tapping rang through the room, growing louder. Through the door came the end of a cane, the red and white pole leading up to an icily pale hand wrapped around its grip, a young boy standing in the doorway. His blonde hair was in loose curls atop his head and his body was covered by tight black jeans and a loose t-shirt.

Harry swore under his breath next to me and my heart dropped, all hope of being approved flying out of the window. Approvals had to be unanimous. The boy in the doorway leaned on the frame and smiled, eyes hidden behind tinted RayBans. “Hello, Louis, Harold. Fancy seeing you two here.”

Luke Hemmings, Alpha of the Hemmings Pack, Carterson, North Dakota. 


	2. Flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read this. This is a flashback of the night Michael finally left Luke. It's very important to Louis' trial. This chapter means a lot to me. It's my interpretation of the domestic violence that gets overlooked in our world and how it should be treated. This means a lot. There are mentions of violence so PLEASE be careful of reading it if you are easily triggered. I'm always here if you need to talk. Our society tends to push marital violence under the rug, but I'm here to say that it is NEVER ok. No one is less of a person for seeking help.

****** Roughly Two Months Before Trial******

It was a Tuesday night about two weeks after Harry and I’s wedding when the knocking started. Harry and I were still in the honeymoon phase and had just had some amazing sex and were snoring on top of each other in a heap of blankets by the fireplace. The knocking was frantic, almost panicked, the sharp sound echoing throughout the old home.

“If it’s Liam or Zayn I will kill them. If it’s anyone else I will just yell. A lot,” Harry groaned from his nest of blankets, heated body pressed against mine.

“I’ll get it you big oaf,” I said, sighing with acceptance of the fact I was going to have to get up from our oh-so-warm cocoon. “Harry that means you have to let go of me.”

Harry grumbled but acquiesced, releasing his vice grip on my hip and burrowing further into the down comforter he was wrapped in. “ **COMING**!” I called to the door, stumbling around naked in a search for pants or something to cover up with.

The knocking ceased mercifully, and I finally found a pair of someone's boxers and Harry’s button-down shirt, slipping both on as I headed for the door. Waiting on the other side of the wood was the last person I ever expected to see.

“Michael?”

Pale green eyes, rimmed in red and welling with tears, met mine. In a perfect halo around his eye was a blue-black bruise, his cheeks a ruddy red and his green hair sticking up all over the place.

“It’s Luke, I can’t anymore, can I… help me, please?” He sobbed out the last word, fingers gripping a backpack in his hand that was stuffed to the brim.

I felt like I was on autopilot as I held open the door and ushered him in, gently taking the bag from his clenched fingers and working the jacket off of his back.

“Do I need to call the cops, or-” “No. No cops. I’ll be healed by the time they arrive and who would lock up a blind man on the say of his larger and assumedly stronger boyfriend?” I nodded and took Michael’s hand in mine, swiping my thumb across the chipped green polish on his nails, the color matching his hair. "Whatever you need, if you don't want to call, I won't call. But I'm going to help, and you're _not_ going back."

“Louis why the **FUCK** is Luke in my house- Michael? S-Sorry, it just smelled like... Wait, why the fuck are you in my house?” Harry was standing in the doorway to the foyer with his eyebrows furrowed, halfheartedly hiding his naked lower half with our lamp. The scent of our visitor must have reached the living room.

“Harry, go lay back down, I’ve got this. Michael is staying here tonight.”

The confusion melted off of Harry's face and turned to annoyance, voice deepening with an Alpha’s lilt. “I’ll be damned if a member of Hemmings’ pack sleeps under my roof. He is leaving, Louis.” I heard Michael whimper faintly behind me, and I could see him covering his ears with his sleeve-covered hands.

I stepped up to Harry, lifting my nose at him, “No, he is not.”

Harry growled and pointed at Michael, yelling with a timbre I’ve never heard him use, one that made the hair stand up on the back of my neck and set my teeth on edge: “I am your Alpha and he is leaving!”

_How dare he._

I let loose my own growl, stepping between Harry and Michael with my arms crossed. “And I am your mate and he is staying. That is final, get over it or get the fuck out.”

Harry’s eyes bled red and he tore out a strangled growl, turning and going up the stairs with a petulant stomp, despite the fact that his pale ass was in full view.

“How did you do that?” Michael whispered behind me, startling me from my glaring at Harry’s receding form. “Do what?”

“How do you just… tell him no? I can never, Luke would never, I just-I just can’t-” Michael’s voice was lost to choked sobs, his hands coming up to tug at his hair while his eyes squeezed closed.

“Hey, hey, hey, Michael, breathe. Whatever happened, I won’t let it happen again. You’re safe, I’ve got you. How about we get you cleaned up and calmed down, then we’ll talk if you’re up to it, yeah?”

Michael nodded at my reassuring smile, gingerly following me through the house to our spare bedroom, and then into the attached bathroom. I sat a folded towel on the edge of the sink and gestured for Michael to sit on the closed toilet lid. He sat down and immediately began scratching at the bond mark on his wrist, eyes closed tightly. It broke my heart to see Michael like this. He was like a chained Lion, pitifully restricted from being who he was born to be and the person he truly is.

I soaked the towel in cool water and gently lifted Michael’s face, smiling softly as I patted the bruise over his eye, the dried flakes of blood from a cut that already healed staining the pure white of the towel. Michael bit his lip and whimpered softly, hot tears burning in the corner of his eyes.

“There, all better,” I said softly, gently cupping his jaw in my hand. He flinched at the softest touches like a startled wild animal.

“I’m gonna go out and make you something to drink, why don't you change, take a shower if you’d like, get yourself together some, and then we’ll talk, yeah?” Michael nodded shallowly, standing up and taking another towel from my hand. I smiled and went to walk out, hand on the doorknob.

“Louis?” Michael called, voice small and unsure. “Yeah, Mike?” “Why are you doing this? Why didn’t you throw me out on my ass as Harry told you to?”

“Because Harry may be my Mate, but he is not my Master. I would hope that you would do the same for me if I came to you.” I closed the door with a slight click, leaving Michael alone for the time being, but I still heard his quiet “I wouldn’t.”

******

The kettle had just whistled and the glasses had just been poured when Michael emerged from the bedroom, hair flat and damp against his forehead and comfortable sweats and a hoodie on his body, the blanket from the bed wrapped around his sagging shoulders.

He sat on the sofa gently, almost like he was afraid of making too much noise or even taking up too much space. I handed him his mug silently, sitting down by him and letting him take a few sips and settle in before I asked my first question: “Was it Luke who hit you?” I asked, gesturing to his face.

He stared at his glass like he wanted to drown himself in it and nodded once, the smell of fear ringing clear in the room. “Why?” I asked softly, resting my hand on his knee, smiling when he didn’t flinch. “He um, he wants some land, from a pack a few towns over. Kind of like how he wanted that land and had you kidnapped. Only this time, he didn't have anything near and dear to the other Alpha to hold against him, not like he had you. So, he told me I had to be his bargaining chip.”

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t follow.”

“Luke, he apparently overheard this other Alpha at a conference talking about how I was a hot little piece of ass. The only thing Luke said the Alpha wanted more than that land was me. So Luke asked-no he _told_ me that I was going to be handed over to the other pack so that he could get the land. Luke was just going to pass up me, his Mate, for a 10 acre stretch of land with a pond and a fucking cabin in the woods.” Michael had nearly scratched his skin raw around his bond mark, which throbbed a bright pink.

“Oh, Michael,” I whispered, wrapping his shaking body into my arms. He sobbed and held tightly on to me, his head tucked under my chin and my stomach in a bear hug. It was so heartbreaking to see him like this, a strong, dominating person reduced to a crying mess in the arms of a man he’d never taken the time to get to know, never was given the chance to get to know.

“It’s always been Luke, y’ know,” Michael whispered, his words falling against my throat, “He’s always been the one to tell me what to do, what to say, who to trust. I was his eyes, but he was my spine and my mind and my puppeteer. For eight years I’ve never truly been myself. He forbade me from being even hospitable with Liam, he told me that you weren't to be trusted, and he told me that the moment I disobeyed him I was as good as garbage.

He drove me away from my family, did you know that? The night we graduated he told me it was either him or my parents, and I chose him. 18 years of love from two people who don't deserve this shit, thrown away for a boy with soft eyes and a beautiful smile. He locked me out of the house the night of your wedding, told me that if I wanted to run away from home I could sleep on the porch like a “bad dog.” I let him treat me like trash. Until tonight.

Tonight, I told him no. Instead of talking it out, he finally snapped. He finally hit me. He’s been threatening to do it for years, but tonight he actually went through with it. That was it. I packed my shit and I left. He fucking laughed, he never even said sorry. He was dead serious about throwing me away.”

Michael sounded so hollow, so defeated. Another dry sob left his body and he curled into me more. I couldn't do anything but stroke the back of his head, rocking him softly as I fought back tears of my own. I couldn’t even imagine what he was going through. If Harry ever pulled shit like that I’d be gone in an instant.

Or maybe I wouldn’t.

I could never know how I’d react in a situation like these, couldn't even begin to guess what I’d do. It’s not my place to judge how Michael dealt with this, all that matters is that he’s safe now.

That night, Michael slept in the guest bedroom, and I slept right alongside him. He cried in terror of the nightmares he thought may come, or the irrational fear that Luke would somehow steal him away in the night and hit him again, or worse, make him forgive him. Michael was terrified, and he was done with Luke. Without hesitation I curled around him in bed, humming until he fell asleep and being there for him.

You may wonder why I would do this, why I would protect the one person who had strived to make my life hell. It’s simple. So easily, I could have been Michael. Harry could have been just like Luke, an Alpha solely for the power-high and emotionally unattached to anything that wasn’t giving him an edge.

I was so thankful for my Mate and his unconditional love for me, and I will never take it for granted. How easily it could have been me in this bed, crying my heart out because my Mate finally went too far. Therefore, for the night, I will be there for Michael in any way he needs. Tomorrow we will see where the day takes us.

*********Chapter Break**********

It was like Deja Vu, the knocking on the door. This time it was less frantic and more insistent, hard thuds that commanded attention in comparison to Michael sharp, hurried knocks, pleading for help.

Michael whined and shifted in his sleep, burying his face in the pillows. I eased out of the bed slowly, careful to not wake him. He needs his sleep. I made it to the front door and placed my hand on the knob, but Michael’s voice sent a shiver down my spine and made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

“ _It’s him_.”

I backed away from the rattling door slowly, turning to Michael who was half-hidden by the bedroom door. “Go upstairs and get Harry, Michael. Now.”

Michael nodded and ran up the stairs, turning the corner at the top blindly, feet slipping on the hardwood floor. I peeked through the blinds of the window, seeing Luke and someone else, I didn’t know them, on the porch.

Luke looked furious, but very well put together, like he had had a full night’s sleep and a good breakfast. Not like his Mate had run off and had been God knows where all night. His hair was styled simply and his outfit was very coordinated and prim, wrinkle-free and fitted well. His eyes were a muddied red and his jaw ticked in annoyance, but those were the only visible signs of emotion.

I steeled myself and opened the door, pasting an aloof look on my face and cocking my hip in nonchalance. “May I ask, Luke, what the hell you are doing at my house and on my territory?” I tried to keep my voice even, bored really. Luke squeezed his fists and crossed his arms, staring dead at me, his eyes slightly out of focus. This man, no matter his disability, should never be underestimated. He didn’t need his vision to be a total asshole.

“I know he’s here, I can smell him. Send him out to me like a good little bed-warmer and quit acting like you have an ounce of control here, you sniveling, pathetic, hussy-” “Shut the fuck up, Hemmings.”

Harry’s voice could cut glass, his tone sharp and no-nonsense. I felt him come up behind me and rest his hand on my hip, and I could feel his anger and protectiveness welling in our chest through our bond. I have never been more relieved to see him and I stepped to the side without hesitation, letting him take over the situation. Before I climbed the stairs to find Michael, I gave Luke one last look: “Go to hell, Luke. You’ll never use Michael for shit again.”

I climbed the stairs with goosebumps from Luke’s responding growl, Harry’s response faint to my ears. I closed my eyes and let my senses lead me to Michael, who was in our bathroom. I cracked open the door and peeked in, heart crushed at the sight of Michael sitting on the edge of the tub, a hot shower fogging up the room while he sat with his hands over his ears.

He looked at me with tears running down his face, “I can’t smell him as well with the water running, and I don’t want to hear him. If I hear him, if I sense him, I’ll only go back to him.”

Michael didn't have to say another word. I flicked the showerhead to it’s most pummeling, forceful setting, shut the door, and sat by him on the floor, placing my hands over his and humming.

I sang many songs as we sat there, anything I could think of to drown out the sounds of muted shouting from down the stairs. My bond burned bright with rage and with disgust. I heard every few words, everything from “completely useless,” to “fucking monster,” to “filthy bastard.”

Finally, I heard the faint slam of the front door and thudding footsteps up the stairs, and I knew in my chest that it was Harry and that Luke was gone. Harry eased the bathroom door open and nodded at me, and I channeled as much love and thanks and appreciation as I could.

Michael was safe.

After that day, Michael moved back in with his parents, reconciled with Liam, and actually broke his bond with Luke and became a member of our pack. Harry accepted him readily after a good talking-to from me. (Read: I seduced him into accepting Michael.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to put this into the world. Thank you for reading it and for understanding.


	3. Sentencing.

That brings us to now, Harry and I both staring Luke down as he smirked from the doorway. It’s pretty easy to assume that Luke would never forgive Harry and me for taking Michael away from him, even if he was the one who tried to throw him away in the first place.

I could feel the grimace on my lips, but Luke was fucking beaming. “This is going to be so much fun.” Somehow the phrase dripped from Luke’s lips like kerosene.

“Do you three know each other?” Kent asked, gesturing between us with a toothpick pinched between his fingers. “Unfortunately so,” Harry murmured, looming behind me with his eyes trained on Luke.

“They’re all from Carterson, Kent, of course, they know each other, “April said with a roll of her eyes, scoffing at the toothy grin and wink Kent gave her afterward.

“Now that we’re all here, why don’t we get started?” Susanna rasped from her seat, smiling as Luke made his way over and sat down, fingers laced together and head cocked like the perfect little cherub. “Let’s.”

I took a deep breath and sat down in the chair facing the panel, Harry taking up his position behind me with a hand on my shoulder. The panel each shuffled through some papers, except for Luke, and Susanna fixed a sweet smile on her face and began the questioning.

“Louis Tomlinson Styles, age 19. Originally of Farrow, Maine. Married and bonded to Alpha Harry Styles of the Styles Pack in Carterson, North Dakota. You are here today to discuss whether or not you are an acceptable addition to the Werewolves of America. Every bitten wolf is given a one year period to have their hearing, and your one year is up in a total of… 11 days. Cutting it close, Mr. Styles. We will discuss your lifestyles choices, family ties, your Pack compatibility, and anything else we deem relevant. Being as you are legally married, we can not terminate that, but we do have the capacity to exile you from the Pack and have you flagged as a rogue wolf within the continental USA. If we rule that, you are not fit to be a contributing member of the Styles, or any other, Pack. Do you understand these terms and wish to proceed with the hearing? Not proceeding would result in immediate termination of Pack rights.”

Harry squeezed my shoulder reassuringly and I gave a firm nod, “I wish to proceed.”

Susanna smiled, “Then let’s begin. First question: It says here that you were changed on April 5, 2019. That is recorded as being the night of Prom for you. Do you think that, in any way, your changing was in the heat of the moment and was not a pre-meditated decision? You were in the throes of sex, it had been a tense and thrilling night, you were crowned Prom King, a lot was going on. Seems to me like you just wanted to cap off a good night with a Werewolf bite.”

_How the **FUCK** did this little old lady know all of this?_

“Ma’am, with all due respect, Harry and I have been planning to Mate and Bond since the winter of Junior Year. We have been in a committed relationship since October of that year, and I found out about his Werewolf status that November. I knew what was going to happen to me when I got that bite, and I was more than ready to receive it. In no way was this spur-of-the-moment, I was ready, **WE** were ready to bond and to change me.”

The panel nodded and whispered together, scribbling down some notes.

Kent put his hand up, “So you found out about the existence of Werewolves less than a month after meeting Harry for the first time? That seems rather rushed, an entire supernatural race exposed in a shorter time frame than the Tour de France, don’t you think? Harry is a decently experienced Alpha, he shouldn’t have let it slip so soon. Did you coerce him or-”

“No, no way. If anything, the actions of a neighboring pack spurred on the reveal. I was kidnapped by a member of the Hemmings pack and a long spiral of miscommunication led to Harry accidentally letting his Status slip.” I bit my own tongue for interrupting, but I would not stand for my name or Harry's being tarnished. 

“So it was Harry’s fault that a human found out about our race?” Kent looked like a kid in a candy store as he spoke, head perched on his hands.

“No sir, I’d say it’s Luke Hemmings’ fault for siccing his attack dog Calum on me, but I digress.”

Luke glared at me and sat up straight in his chair, each of the other panelists giving him sly looks.

“Next question,” Kent drawled, listing a folder and reading off of something. “You were Valedictorian of your class, a smart little fox, huh? Despite your high ranking, you still opted to attend a college within driving distance of your home and take a lighter class load. You want to be a nurse, you could have gotten into even the most competitive of programs, but yet you chose to attend a low-ranking school for the sake of not having to relocate. Now, we love a loyal Wolf, but molding your life to stay here with Harry seems a bit too co-dependent and borderline possessive and obsessive. Why did you stay when you had every opportunity to go?”

Harry growled lowly at Kent’s blatant flirtatious comment but kept his anger in our Bond under control. We couldn’t afford for me to get mad just because Harry was.

“I stayed because I saw no reason to leave. Yes, I could have gotten into a more competitive program, but then I would have had to spend more time away from my friends, family, and Pack. I was damned if you do, damned if you don’t. The program I’m in now is a great one, and I’m excelling.”

Everyone on the panel seemed pleased, except for Luke. He scoffed and sat forwards, finger pointing in my general direction, “Or, _Mr. Styles_ , you could have been a good Alpha’s mate and not gone to college.”

“What, like Michael?" I scoffed, staring at Luke with utter distaste, "Last I heard, you told him that he wasn’t allowed to go to school. Funny you think you're fit to be handing out advice, considering Michael dumped your ass and moved to our Pack.”

Luke growled and slid his chair back, stopped only by Kent clapping a hand on his shoulder and chuckling, “Settle down boy, you asked and he answered.”

“I’m sorry I’m confused, Luke’s mate, Michael, is a member of the Styles pack now?” April said, rapid-fire typing on her tablet.

“Can we fucking not?” Luke growled out, head down and leg shaking. “We fucking will, but not right now. Right now is about Louis here, we will discuss this matter later,” April said. I like her.

“Louis, you and Harry were married in January, a beautiful wedding, I heard. I’m sure there was a healthy mix of people there, Werewolves, humans, etcetera. What would you have done if something would have happened, like if one of the human guests had found out about a Werewolf?”

I smiled at the mention of our wedding, visions of dancing the night away and doing lines of shots with my Packmates dancing through my head. “Going into the wedding, we made sure to only invite Werewolves who we knew had plenty of experience in socialization with humans, and I only invited the bare minimum of family and friends. The most important guests on my side, my mother and brothers, were already aware of the existence of our kind.”

Behind me, Harry swore under his breath and I knew I had said the wrong thing.

All four panelists sat forward with rapt attention, Susanna speaking first: “You mean you’ve told your family about our existence? That’s very bold and quite stupid of you.”

I stuttered around an answer, heart pounding, “My mother had to know. I wasn’t going to be changed without her knowledge. She’s my best friend. Harry and I sat her down one night and laid it all out for her, made sure she knew all of the facts before she freaked out. My brothers, they found out after Harry and I’s engagement. They helped so much with planning the wedding, making sure I had everything under control and all. The weekend we had planned for happened to fall on a full moon, so obviously I had to tell them no to that date. They pushed and pushed about why, so I told them. All three of my family members who know would never tell. Harry and I trust them with our lives.”

“You _and_ Harry?” Luke interjected, taking the floor, “Last I heard, Harry and Ben hated each other, I even remember them punching one another in the school parking lot.”

“Yeah, in eleventh grade, smartass. We’ve grown,” Harry snarked, fingertips digging into my shoulder with tension.

“Alpha Styles, we get the message. Down boy,” Susanna said with a small grin, “I’m glad that you explained everything to your family and that they handled it well. Louis, we have one final question for you: an Alpha is nothing without his mate, and he will never amount to anything without an heir. You’ve become Harry’s mate, and you two are honestly the happiest pairing we’ve ever seen. The only thing that we are concerned with, considering the nature of your relationship, is the possibility of Harry producing an heir. With adoption, there is a severely limited pool for Werewolves, and the margin narrows even further for babies with the natural predisposition for leadership. With surrogacy, your baby would be of Harry’s DNA, but the baby’s mother would be another Wolf, not yourself, so it wouldn’t be both of your children. I’m sure your Wolf would rather die than see Harry with someone else.”

Harry and I’s bond was about to burst with jealousy and annoyance, but through the dark thoughts emerged love and longing. There was nothing that Harry and I wanted more than a child of our own, a little girl with caramel curls and blue eyes and an infectious giggle, or a chubby-cheeked little boy with ten perfect fingers and toes that wrapped us around his little finger.

I looked back at Harry and smiled, ignoring the tears in my eyes and the strangled smile on his face. He tangled his fingers in mine and squeezed, and I knew what I was to say.

“Harry and I will have a child, either by adoption or via a surrogate. There is nothing we want more than to be parents. That child can be black, white, polka-dot, strong, weak, sassy, soft-spoken, it can be anything. If that child has even a fraction of Harry’s blood, it will be the best damn Alpha you’ve ever met. We will raise him together in the Pack, to respect its values and to know their roots. You will get your heir, and he will be ours.”

My voice wavered as I spoke and I could feel hot tears running down my face, but I remained strong. Behind me, Harry growled a possessive, pleased growl, one that conveyed his agreement with my words.

Kent nodded approvingly, Susanne clasped her hands together and smiled, and Claire stopped her methodical note-taking to tip her head to us. Luke clapped slowly, standing out of his seat with the sickest smirk on his face, “Brava, Louis. I knew you were a theatre kid at heart. I’ve never met anyone who could put on such a riveting, convincing spiel. Don’t act like you and Harry would ever raise a child who was anything short of an Alpha. Harry himself has only been an Alpha so long because his poor, weak, father died.”

Harry took three long steps towards the table, fists clenched and veins in his neck bulging: “And how did you become an Alpha, huh, Luke? Was it because your father was so disappointed in having an invalid as a son that he abandoned his own family, his own pack? Who sounds like the stronger man, one who fought his disease to the end, or one who flew the coop because Baby Boy Alpha couldn’t fucking see?”

Harry roared as he spoke, the panelists raising their eyebrows and Luke taking a step back. Harry’s voice cut through me like pins and needles, his Alpha voice setting my teeth on edge.

“Alpha Styles, back down,” Kent gritted out, his own eyes flashing at Harry’s blood-red ones, “this isn’t an Alpha pissing contest, no matter how much I would enjoy to see you two finally hash it out. All that matters is that you are both Alphas now, and you should act like them. Now, let’s get back to business.”

Harry and Luke both backed down, their teeth still bared. I was in a half-stood position, hand reaching out for Harry. He returned to my side with a grumble, kissing me on the temple and taking up his place behind me, shoulders squared and eyes fixed on Luke’s now seated form.

“Louis, we've heard you out and I think we’ve come to our decision. I’ll start it off with a big yes, I believe you are well-suited for becoming a member of a Pack.” Susanna smiled as she delivered her verdict.

I let out a long sigh, nodding to her appreciatively. April spoke up next, voice flat but her eyes sparkled, “It’s a yes from me as well, there is no one more perfect in this world to keep Harold here in line, I’m sure of it.” Harry scoffed but I felt the happiness bloom in his chest. _Two down, two to go._

“Darlin, I don’t know if I want to give you the ok to go home with Harry or only give you the ok on the terms that you come home with me,” Kent practically purred as he spoke and Harry growled softly, getting a chuckle from Kent.

“But I like my head attached to my body, quite frankly, so I’m going to send ya home with Harry. Ain’t nobody else in this world crazy enough to put up with his ass. It’s a definite yes, pretty boy.” Harry grumbled but nodded his thanks, and I mustered up the most flirtatious and charming smile I had. Kent deserved it.

It was down to Luke. He had a soft smile on his lips, leaned back casually in his chair with his thumbs twirling together. He drew in a deep breathe and fucking beamed, taking off his sunglasses and looking over near Harry and me.

“No.”

My world stopped. The vote had to be unanimous, it had to be. One no meant a complete rejection. I was going to lose Harry. _I was going to lose everything._

“Shut the fuck up, Luke.”

Of all the mouths I expected to say that, Susanna’s was the last one. She looked so done with everything, mouth in a straight line as she looked at Luke. He looked taken aback, mouth ajar.

“Louis is the most open and shut case I’ve even sat panel on, he is a perfect werewolf. Based on what I heard today and through the grapevine recently, it seems like **YOU** will be having a hearing soon for being a subpar Alpha and an overall shitty person. How dare you try to pawn off your mate for a piece of land? How you even were selected to be here today I’ll never know, but just know that it’s your last time ever serving on a panel and that your days as Alpha are potentially numbered. Louis Tomlinson Styles,” Susanna paused, looking over to me, “you are approved and accepted as a Pack member in the state of North Dakota and in the United States of America. Have a great life, and keep Harry here under control.”

I smiled and choked out a “thank you,” through my tears, standing up and burying myself in Harry’s hold. His own cheeks were wet with tears and the silver ring on his finger dug into my neck where he held on for dear life.

“You’re approved, Mea,” Harry whispered, love and sheer, unadulterated joy pulsing through our bond.

I heard a door slam and looked up to find Luke gone, Kent and April staring at the door he’d exited through. “Little Miss got **SPUNK**!” Kent said, slapping Susanna on the back. She grimaced at him and smiled, stacking her papers neatly. _I could fucking kiss her._

“You two are free to go,” April said, rising out of her own seat, “and I better get an invitation to the baby shower.” She left the room with a wink, Susanna following behind her.

“Call me if you ever need a break from Harry, sweetcheeks.” I laughed and Harry growled as Kent followed the ladies out, his eyes lingering just a bit too much on April’s retreating ass. _Stupid, hilarious pervert._

“How about we go celebrate this, huh Mea?” Harry bit his lip and swayed us back and forth, hands slipping under the hem of my sweater. He still looked so damn good in his pea coat and skinnies, a single strand of hair perfectly curled over his forehead.

“Let’s go do that, Alpha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? I love a bit of drama.


End file.
